vampireinfofandomcom-20200215-history
Angel
"You got a lot to learn about men, kiddo. But I guess you proved that last night." - Angel to Buffy Angel, previously Angelus, is a vampire and the main character of Joss Whedon's television series Angel. ''He appeared in the first three seasons of ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer before leaving the show so his love interest Buffy would have a normal life. Angel was born Liam. After being sired by the vampire Darla, Liam changed his name to Angelus and quickly became one of the most sadistic vampires ever to exist. He committed atrocious acts with Darla and established himself as one of the most sadistic vampires in history. He raped and killed several people. After Angelus killed the Kalderash clan's favorite daughter, the group of gypsies cursed him with a soul. He felt great remorse and regret for his actions and changed his name to Angel. This name was inspired by the belief that his little sister Kathy had had in him being an angel. Eventually Angel came to Sunnydale and met vampire slayer Buffy, whom he fell madly in love with. However, the relationship was doomed after Angel lost his soul in a sexual encounter with Buffy, which resulted in him experiencing a moment of perfect happiness. The curse not only ensouled Angel, but made sure that true happiness would cause the loss of Angel's soul. His soul was restored by Willow Rosenberg. Once Angel left Sunnydale and Buffy, he fled to Los Angeles and there he befriended Cordelia Chase and Francis Doyle. However, after Doyle's death Angel and Cordelia recruited Wesley Wyndham Pryce and the three eventually built a team consisting of themselves, Charles Gunn and Fred Burkle. They eventually named their business Angel Investigations, and dedicated themselves to helping the helpless. Through all of this, Angel eventually redeemed himself and became a champion. Biography Human Life as Liam Angel was born human and at the time, his name was Liam. He was born in 1727 in Galway, Ireland, and his father was a silk merchant. His relationship with his parents, especially his father, was very strained, although he had great affection for his younger sister, Kathy. By his twenties, Liam had a taste for alcohol, tavern brawls, whoring and sloth. At the age of 26, Liam was expelled from his own home by his father. He went to the tavern and had a brawl there, and the drunken Liam caught the eye of a woman, who was actually a vampire named Darla. Liam was kicked out of the tavern and met the woman in the tavern in a dark alleyway. At first it seemed there was nothing to fear and she was simply a noblewoman, but after the woman promised to show Liam the world and he accepted, she revealed herself as a vampire and turned him. He did so willingly. This was the end of Liam's human life, and also probably the last day he would be named Liam. After he was turned into a vampire, he renamed himself Angelus. He quickly became one of the most savage vampires ever to have existed, and the price of being turned was the loss of his human soul, which created a terrible demon. This demon acted upon Liam's darkest impulses and murdered several people, mostly innocents. Despite this he later reverted to Angel, one of two of his alter egos. Becoming and Being Angelus After he became the sadistic Angelus, he established himself as history's most sadistic vampire. With Darla, he comitted several atrocious acts although Angelus' sadist tendencies were more recognized. The Master later stated that Darla had been the unpredictable one and everyone recognized Angelus' behavior. While he was Angelus, he also destroyed several families and killed members of them. He committed terrible atrocities but considered the chaste, sweet Drusilla to be his worst. Angel and Darla travelled throughout Europe and he was then dubbed The Scourge of Europe. After raping and killing Daniel Holtz's family, Angelus and Darla were forced to flee through Europe while Holtz chased them, determined to get revenge and avenge his family's death. Although Holtz died, he struck a deal that would later allow him to return to life in 200 years. Before Holtz's death, he killed over 400 vampires. In 1786, Angelus sired a Puritan named Penn, who mimicked Angelus, wreaking havoc on his father and killing his family like Angelus had. Over time, he copied Angelus' "signature" of the time, which was to carve a mark in the form of a cross on the victim's cheek. A lone Angelus encountered The Beast in 1789 in Prussia, where The Beast stood in a field of bodies. The Beast sought the aid of Angelus in killing the Svear Priestesses, a group who wished to banish The Beast who couldn't kill them himself. Angelus rejected the Beast's wish of his assistance, which the Beast reacted to by violently attacking Angelus. A group of Svear Priestesses banished the Beast while Angelus was passing out. On the Christmas Eve of 1838, Angelus killed a man named Daniel in Dublin, Ireland, after winning a game of cards. The man was to be married the next day. In 1860, a young woman named Drusilla from London, England, caught the eye of Darla, who presented her as a gift to Angelus. Drusilla was a pure, sweet and chaste virgin, like her sisters, and she had the potential for sainthood. However, Drusilla also suffered since she was "cursed" with the ability of foresight, which her mother saw as an affront to the Lord. Angelus posed as her priest in order to torment her, and killed her family while she watched. This caused Drusilla to then flee to a convent. On the day Drusilla was to take her holy orders, Angelus massacred the convent. He then had sex with Darla nearly on top of Drusilla, and she was pushed over the edge to complete insanity. At this point, Angelus chose to turn her into a vampire. Drusilla was considered Angelus' "masterpiece", as she was an everlasting testament of his finest cruelty, and her immortality meant that her torment would never end. In 1880, Drusilla turned mild-mannered, mother's boy poet William into a vampire. Angelus served as William's mentor and role model. He taught William about the art of mass slaughter, which included an incident at a wedding party when Angelus beat the groom to death with his own arm. After realizing how much William cared for Drusilla, Angelus slept with her just to hurt him, something William would never forgive. In 1883 Angelus killed a female servant named Margaret. It was at a Christmas party. The woman had a young son. She was one of many people killed by Angelus. In 1888, Spike got himself, Angelus, Darla and Drusilla chased out of London and they eventually forced themselves into an abandoned mine shaft since they were being chased by an angry mob. Angelus warned William, who had now taken the alias of "Spike", not to attract attention of the wrong people, which were apparently angry mobs and the Slayer. Spike took great interest in the mention of the Slayer, and he would then go on to kill two of them, Xin Rong and Nikki Wood. Angelus was moved to tears in 1890 by a production of Giselle, despite being evil. That same year, Spike and Angelus used a trick that involved them holding hands and beheading their enemies with a length of wire in St. Petersburg, Russia. Angelus and Spike were captured in Rome in 1894, by the henchmen of The Immortal, who was a mysterious, seductive being with whom they both had a fierce rivalry. The male vampires were tortured while the female vampires (Darla and Drusilla) had a threesome with the immortal. Incidentally, this is something the female vampires never allowed Angelus and/or Spike to do. Angelus and Spike failed miserably to take revenge. Cursed With Human Soul In 1898, Darla brought home a gypsy girl intended to be a birthday present for Angelus. He raped and murdered the girl with neither him nor Darla knowing that the girl was the favorite daughter of the Kalderash gypsy clan. The Kalderash then cursed him with a soul, avenging their daughter's death. Angelus, who then became Angel, was condemned to suffer an eternity of remorse and attempted to kill a woman but was unable to. Angel lost Darla because of his soul, which she believed was filthy and disgusting. He tried to win her back unsuccessfully, and even pointed out that it was Darla who had brought the girl home, but Darla threw him out in a fit of rage at the restoration of his soul and his new inability to kill innocents. Angel, who was still referred to as 'Angelus', hid innocents from Darla one night, and when they arrived home Darla was infuriated. Fed up with Angel's inability to kill innocents, she scolded him by pointing out that Spike had been killing a Slayer while Angel had been feeding on rats. She gave him the chance to prove that he was still the same and could kill innocents, pointing out that he only killed evil doers like killers and rapists, and presented a baby for him to feed on, whose parents Darla killed. Angel was unable to do so and saved the baby and himself by jumping out the window and fleeing. After he fled he never returned to Darla and wouldn't see her again for over 200 years. After having fled, Angel arrived in the United States. He lived alone and on the streets and fed on rats. By this point he had accepted his re-ensoulment although he still missed and presumably loved Darla and his group who had left him behind after he was cursed with a soul. During the second world war, Angel found himself in the trenches and was nearly killed by Watcher Geoffrey Wyndam-Pryce before escaping into a river. The two were eventually forced into an uneasy alliance in order to destroy the vampire Kakistos' cult. Kakistos was apparently killed and Geoffrey allowed Angel to leave after the cult was destroyed in recognition of his assistance. In the 1920's Angel saved a little puppy from being run over. The owner attempted to seduce him and in turn was brutally rebuffed by Angel. In the 1950's Angel met a woman named Judy who later betrayed him, only for him to encounter her about fifty years later. Angel underwent many physical changes, mainly in his hair and clothing, during these periods. Two decades later in 1996, Angel met a demon named Whistler who persuaded him to join in the fight against evil and help the new Slayer, Buffy Summers. He traveled to Hemery High School in Los Angeles, and witnessed Buffy's calling as the Slayer and her emotional distress at her new job and her parents deteroriating marriage. He then resolved to help her, and had fallen in love with her, and moved to Sunnydale, California where Buffy would then move the following year. Sunnydale The newly called Slayer, Buffy Summers, arrived in Sunnydale one year after Angel, but unknown to her, he had long since known of her existence. He constantly aided Buffy in her vampire troubles, and even gave her a cross and his jacket. Buffy accepted the gifts although she believed Angel to be a mysterious stranger, and their first meeting intially went badly. However, after Angel was wounded in a battle protecting Buffy, she took him to her house and helped heal his wounds. They then kissed, but Angel pulled back with a snarl of distress and revealed his vampire face, and jumped out the window, leaving Buffy stunned and shocked. However, Angel still loved Buffy and she too realised that she loved him. He aided her throughout the entire first season, and a year later their feelings were revealed to be too strong. They began dating, which then resulted in disaster after they consummated their relationship. This resulted in Angel experiencing a moment of perfect happiness, which triggered the loss of his soul. Unknown to both of them, the gypsy curse had a second part to it: should Angel ever experience a moment of true happiness, he would lose his soul. After this sexual experience, Angel then reverted to his previous self, the evil Angelus. He then resided with his past group members Drusilla and Spike and the three of them recreated a powerful demon named the Judge. However, Buffy destroyed the Judge on her birthday with a rocket launcher, and fought with Angelus. Although she had the chance to kill him, she was unable to kill the person she had once loved and still did, and spared him. This proved to be a fatal mistake, as Angelus threatened her friends and killed her Watcher's girlfriend Jenny Calendar, who had also been a close friend of Buffy's group, the Scooby Gang. Angelus smirked as Buffy and Willow cried over Jenny's death, pleased with himself over her death. Angelus terrorized Sunnydale and eventually found a large, seemingly normal rock. He, Spike and Drusilla coerced a plan to end the world using the content inside the rock, which was actually a demon named Acathla. Angelus planned to awaken Acathla, a demon which had been killed by a virtuous knight after an attempt to suck the world into hell. Angelus planned to use Acathla to destroy the world, and Spike and Drusilla seemingly supported his plans although Spike later revealed he didn't support this and intended to strike back against Angelus with the help of Buffy. Angelus used a human's blood to awaken the demon, which failed. It was also revealed that the person to pull the knight's sword out of Acathla and awaken him would have to be worthy. Angelus was revealed to be worthy but instead needed to use his own blood rather than anyone else's. Angelus' second attempt to awaken the demon was successful. Spike struck back against Angelus in a desperate bid to win Drusilla's heart once more, but failed. Angel's soul was restored by Willow but his blood was revealed to be the only thing that could close the now-open vortex, which was Acathla's mouth, and Angel then fell to his knees with his eyes glowing, as Willow's spell was successful. Buffy realized Angel was back but it was too late to reverse the damage Angelus had done, and she was forced to drive a sword through Angel's chest to close the vortex. She left Sunnydale, devastated by Angel's loss, but she had no idea that although he would return from hell, he would leave her about a year later. Return from Hell A ring Angel had given Buffy before he reverted to Angelus remained in her possession, and she placed it at Acathla's feet where Angel had stood when he was sucked into the vortex, bewildered. Angel returned that night after Buffy left. He was thrown out of the demon's mouth naked, although he was currently in a feral state. Buffy kept his return secret from everyone else, and began dating a boy named Scott who she treated rather badly. Although Buffy was deeply in love with Angel, she didn't entirely have faith that he would be the same as he was before. She was crushed to know that it was virtually impossible for someone who had returned from hell to revert back to normality. However, she still fed and took care of Angel, despite having Scott as a boyfriend, who then later dumped her. After Angel's return was discovered by her friends, they viciously rebuffed being friends with her. Angel then later helped Buffy to survive an attack from a demon, and saved her, then falling at her knees and crying. This signalled the beginning of Angel's normality. Although he was hurt to find that Buffy was dating Scott, it was evident that he still loved and wanted Buffy, who was distant from Scott because of her feelings for Angel. Angel attended Buffy's prom with her to make her happy, despite having broken up with her the day before in the sewers, which devastated Buffy. He also revealed he was leaving her once the Mayor's Ascension was over. After the rogue Slayer Faith Lehane switched loyalties, she shot Angel with "Killer of the Dead", a poison that specifically killed vampires. Dying, Angel was weakened as time went on. Buffy attempted to kill Faith and bring her to Angel to feed on, as the blood of a Slayer was the only cure, but after Buffy instead caused Faith to be comatose, she was left with no choice but to allow her own blood to be drained to save Angel's life. Angel was enraged when Buffy punched him repeatedly to cause him to feed; he gave in and drained her, nearly killing her, but then rushed her to a hospital to undo his mistake of taking too much blood. Buffy healed in hospital. However, she and Angel both dreaded his leaving after the Mayor's Ascension was finished and the Mayor was defeated. After Buffy and her friends did so, she and Angel gazed at each other longingly for a few seconds before Angel walked away, leaving Buffy forever. Los Angeles Angel Investigations A depressed Angel arrived in Los Angeles and drunkenly told a man with a physical appearance utterly different to Buffy's that he looked like her. Angel then met the half-demon, Francis Doyle, and instantly befriended him. Doyle told Angel the story of his own life (Angel's), much to Angel's boredom. However, Cordelia Chase soon joined their group and the three of them decided to create a business named Angel Investigations, and dedicated themselves to "helping the helpless". Cordelia later bought a house that was haunted by the ghost of its previous owner, only for Cordelia to banish the ghost. However, she still loved with the ghost's son, who was also a ghost, but didn't mind him as he never harmed her and was helpful. Angel and Cordelia both suffered after Doyle's death; but soon recruited Wesley Wyndam-Pryce on their team, who willingly joined and aided them. Relationships ' Buffy Summers - '''Angel's primary love interest, Buffy was the only woman Angel ever truly loved. She was also the most prominent female in Angel's life apart from Darla, his sire, maker and longtime former girlfriend. Buffy initially disliked Angel upon meeting him but soon came to think he was gorgeous, in "an annoying sorta way". Angel appeared very mysterious and unreadable in several of their meetings, and he gave her a cross and his jacket. Eventually, Buffy was targeted by The Three, a group of three very powerful vampires. Buffy stood no chance by herself but Angel intervened in the fight and saved her, but was wounded and hurt in the process. This caused Buffy to take him back to her house, where she gave him a place to live and bandaged his wounds. This led to their first kiss, and Angel then pulled back and showed her his vampire face. Buffy screamed and Angel jumped out the window. Later on, moments were a bit more awkward between them but they could not resist each other or their feelings, which then led to them dating about a year later. However, when they finally consummated their relationship it resulted in disaster when Angel lost his soul and reverted to his evil past alter ego, Angelus. Unknown to both him and Buffy, Angel's gypsy curse had a second part to it: should Angel experience a moment of perfect, true happiness, he would lose his soul. This sexual encounter had caused Angel to experience this type of happiness, and thus, he had reverted to Angelus. However, Buffy still hadn't let Angel go and was still attached to him despite him being Angelus and not Angel. Angelus then resided with past team members Drusilla and Spike, and the three planned to use their demon, known as the Judge, to destroy the world. However, when Buffy destroyed the Judge on her birthday with a rocket launcher, the three of them were disappointed. Angelus also seemed to have no faithfulness or loyalty to Buffy, and tried to kill her. However, when the chance to kill Angelus finally arrived, Buffy was unable to do it and instead kicked Angelus in the genitals and fled. This proved to be a fatal mistake not killing him; Angelus then murdered Buffy's friend and her Watcher's girlfriend, Jenny Calendar, the computer science teacher. Angelus smirked as everyone grieved Jenny's death. Buffy saved Angelus from an attack by Giles, although it can be assumed that she was simply protecting Giles. When Angelus nearly destroyed the world by attempting to awaken a demon named Acathla who would suck the world into hell, he and Buffy got into a swordfight. Angelus was revealed to be slightly more powerful than Buffy, but in the end, Buffy's Slayer strength prevailed. Just as Angelus was about to deliver the killing blow, Buffy fought back more brutally and was about to kill him until his eyes glowed a different color and she realized that Angel was back. Angel and Buffy cried and professed their love for each other, but Buffy had no choice but to send Angel to hell in order to close the demon Acathla's vortex, which could only be closed using Angel's blood. She drove a sword through Angel's chest and he was sucked into the vortex, bewildered. Absolutely devastated, Buffy left town after doing so. She later returned to Sunnydale but Angel then returned from hell in a feral state. Buffy was devastated to know that there was virtually no way for someone who had returned from hell to return back to normality; however, Angel's affection for Buffy and good heart restored him to normality and within episodes, he was back to himself. Buffy's boyfriend Scott, whom she used as an attempt to get over Angel, dumped her, having noticed her distancy from him and unliveliness since they began dating. Buffy and Angel then resumed their relationship. However, a rogue Slayer, Faith, arrived in Sunnydale, threatening everyone's safety with her switched loyalties; she was in fact working with the Mayor, who was a pure blood demon since he sold his soul in the 19th century. However, he did have affection for Faith. After Faith shot Angel with "Killer of the Dead", a poison designed specifically to kill vampires, Angel began dying, and Buffy helplessly watched and stayed with him. She then discovered that the only cure was the blood of the Slayer. She attempted to kill Faith and use her blood to heal Angel, but instead ended up stabbing Faith, who fell onto a truck unconscious and was then comatose. Buffy then chose to sacrifice herself to save Angel. She allowed part of her blood to be drained to save him, but Angel accidentally ended up taking too much and rushed Buffy to a hospital. However, Angel had previously informed Buffy (the night before her prom) that he was leaving after the Mayor's ascension. Buffy dreaded this. After the Mayor's Ascension was finished, and the Mayor, who turned out to be a giant snake demon, was killed, Angel and Buffy gazed longingly at each other before he walked away. Angel resided in Los Angeles, and Buffy later learned that Faith was there also. After failed assassination attempts on Angel, Faith seeked redemption, and Angel treated her well and allowed her to live in his house. Buffy, infuriated and wanting to kill Faith, rushed to Los Angeles and tried to kill her, but Angel punched Buffy in the face to protect Faith from her. Buffy, shocked, later tried to gloat about her new boyfriend, Riley Finn, and stated that the relationship was very new and different to herself and Angel's, and then said that it was new because she trusted Riley. Angel then harshly responded by telling Buffy that she didn't know him anymore and couldn't come here with her "great new life" and expect him to do things her way in his own city. Buffy left back to Sunnydale, but Angel regretted his words and came to apologize to Buffy. However, Riley tried to stop Angel from seeing Buffy and the two fought, although Angel was clearly the victor. Angel and Buffy cleared things up, although Riley was not happy about it. Angel later left, but not before saying, "And Riley? I don't like him", much to Buffy's amusement. When Buffy was up against the impossibly intelligent and powerful being the First Evil, which was evil itself and the first form of evil ever to exist, Angel returned to Sunnydale briefly to help Buffy murder an evil priest named Caleb. After this, they passionately kissed while a jealous Spike watched from the shadows. Angel offered to help Buffy but she would not allow him, and sent him back to Los Angeles. This is their last interaction in ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer. In the first season of the television series Angel, Angel was turned temporarily human by a Mohra demon; when he killed it, its blood mixed with his own, making him human, thus he and Buffy were overjoyed. They briefly resumed their relationship until the Oracles informed Angel that Buffy would die much sooner if he remained human. Angel, in a noble act of love, chose to sacrifice the day they had had together and also chose to become a vampire once more. The Oracles rewinded time and Angel killed the Mohra demon successfully, without their blood mixing once more. Buffy was devastated to know it would only be Angel carrying the burden of remembering their day together, and that it would be erased from her memory once the Oracles rewinded time. Angel carried this with him since that day and still does. Darla - Angel's sire, Darla was the person who made Angel into a vampire, thus making him what he is and what he came to be. She was one of the most prominent females in Angel's life. After siring him, Darla Trivia *Angel is the first male vampire main character seen in the series. *He is considered to be one of the strongest vampires in Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel, because of his advanced age. However, he is weaker than his sire Darla and grandsire the Master. *Angel is the first and only vampire ever to have a child. His son is named Connor and was concieved of Angel and Darla. *Of all the women in his life, Angel only ever loved Buffy Summers. *Angel and his group of vampires, which consisted of Angel himself, Darla, Drusilla and Spike, have all sired someone who joined their group: Darla sired Angel, Angel sired Drusilla, Drusilla sired Spike and Spike sired no one. All of them banded together and made one group which was referred as 'the fanged four'. *Initially, it seemed impossible to find someone to play Angel until David Boreanaz was recommended. He later got the role and played Angel throughout the first three seasons of Buffy the Vampire Slayer ''& and the five seasons of ''Angel. '' Quotes *Angel: ''"Let's just say I'm a friend." ''Buffy: ''"I don't need any friends." Angel: "I didn't say I was yours."- ''Angel and Buffy in the series premiere *"I've done things I'm not proud of."'' *''"She was sweet, pure, chaste." ''- Angel about Drusilla *''"And yet, I really just can't seem to care." '' *''"...Doesn't matter what you try. Doesn't matter where I am or how badass you think you've become. 'Cause you know what? I'm Angel. I beat the bad guys." ''- Angel to Lindsey McDonald Gallery Buffy-322-1-.jpg Beauty-1-.jpg S216 Angelus-1-.png BuffyAngelFirstKiss-1-.jpg Angel 1900s-1-.png Angelus-buffy-the-vampire-slayer-5472678-350-263-1-.jpg Liam-1-.jpg Angel1-1-.jpg Forgetx-S101 Angelsexy.png Angel2-1-.jpg Becoming-1-.gif